The Nice Guys
|language = English |release date = May 15, 2016 (Cannes) May 20, 2016 (United States) |running = 116 minutes |rating = |budget = $50 million}} The Nice Guys is a 2016 American mystery comedy film directed by Shane Black and written by Black and Anthony Bagarozzi. It stars Russell Crowe, Ryan Gosling, Angourie Rice, Matt Bomer, Margaret Qualley, Keith David and Kim Basinger. The film premiered on May 15, 2016, at the 2016 Cannes Film Festival. It was released on May 20, 2016 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot Holland March (Ryan Gosling) is a down-on-his-luck private eye in 1977 Los Angeles. Jackson Healy (Russell Crowe) is a hired enforcer who hurts people for a living. Fate turns them into unlikely partners after a young woman named Amelia (Margaret Qualley) mysteriously disappears. Healy and March soon learn the hard way that other dangerous people are also looking for Amelia. Their investigation leads to some dark places as anyone else who gets involved in the case seems to wind up dead. Cast *Russell Crowe as Enforcer Jackson Healy *Ryan Gosling as Private Detective Holland March *Angourie Rice as Holly March *Matt Bomer as John Boy *Margaret Qualley as Amelia Kutner *Murielle Telio as Misty Mountains *Keith David as an old guy *Kim Basinger as Judith Kutner, Amelia's mother. *Beau Knapp *Yaya DaCosta as Tally *Ty Simpkins as Bobby *Jack Kilmer as Chet *Hannibal Buress as Giant Killer Bee Reception Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes the film has a rating of 94%, based on 17 reviews, with an average rating of 8.6/10. On Metacritic the film has a score of 73 out of 100, based on 10 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Mike Ryan of Uproxx gave the film a positive review, praising Black's writing, saying: "If you like Shane Black, you will like The Nice Guys. It’s probably the Shane Black-est of all the Shane Black movies. Black has a knack for turning action movie expectations on their head mixed with knowing and rich dialogue." IGN gave the film a 9/10, writing, "Working from a tight and sharp script that perfectly balances the characters like a yin and yang of screw-ups ensures The Nice Guys is an absolute joy every step of the way." Top ten lists *8th - Caillou Pettis, TwistedFalcon *1st - Chris Stuckmann'', Chris Stuckmann'' Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:Action films Category:Comedy films Category:Action comedy films Category:Black comedy films Category:Buddy films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:Crime films Category:Crime comedy films Category:Detective films Category:Neo-noir Category:2016 films Category:English-language films Category:2010s action comedy films Category:2010s black comedy films Category:2010s buddy comedy films Category:2010s crime comedy films Category:American action comedy films Category:American black comedy films Category:American buddy comedy films Category:American crime comedy films Category:American detective films Category:American films Category:Films scored by John Ottman Category:Films about missing people Category:Films about pornography Category:Films directed by Shane Black Category:Films produced by Joel Silver Category:Films set in 1977 Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films with screenplays by Shane Black Category:American neo-noir films Category:Icon Productions films Category:Silver Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films